Memories Never Die, Part Two
by IceBlade28
Summary: Part Two of Memories Never Die. Kent has run away, and Lyn is recruiting Fiora and Florina to pursue him, while Tactician Kaira stays at camp. It appears they left at the right time, for a curse has gripped the camp, a curse which cannot be broken . . .


Memories Never Die, Part Two

(A quick recap for our faithful viewers:)

When we last left our heroes, Sain was pressuring Kent to tell Lyn how he feels about her. After a brief series of incidents with Rebecca, Wil, Nino, Jaffar, and Guy, (respectively), Kent wound up at the top of a hill, doing some 'soul-searching'. Another has his love, and they don't even know it! Through some strange coincidence, a flock of Nergal's Morphs found their camp, and a large battle ensued. The tactician, Kaira, ran into the forest searching for Kent, Lyn, and Sain (who had followed Kent and Lyn). In a strange and frightening occurrence, Kent tried to kill Lyn, who was rescued by a timely intervention from Sain. Kent soon came to his senses and begged forgiveness, to no avail. Kaira found him, and . . . came back without him.

Now, back to our story.

**Part Four: A Fallen Knight . . . And A Staff Of Evil**

Early the next morning, Lyn beckoned to the tactician to come into her tent. Kaira sighed. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her friend last night, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't predict this. She stepped inside her tent.

"Lyn, we've been friends for a long time," she said frankly, but stopped. Lyn tried to look the tactician in the eyes, but she couldn't do it. The Sacaen dropped her gaze, and started mumbling.

"I loved Kent." she whispered. "It's just . . . I don't know what to do. How . . . _can_ I even dismiss him? I'm scared, Kaira. I know he loves me too, but now . . . Its like I don't even know him anymore." Kaira drew her friend close.

"I saw him on the mountain." she whispered in her ear. "He's still up there." Lyn gasped and stepped back. "He's not dead!" Kaira scolded. Lyn relaxed.

"He loves me too, ever since I saved his life. That's the problem: now he can't choose. His loyalty to you, combined with his love, is more powerful than any cavalier's bond to his lord than I've ever seen. And yet, he still feels drawn to me. It can't be my looks; because you have everything I have and more. It may be that he feels he owes something to me; I don't know. But it's killing him." she finished. "It's hurting him badly." Lyn wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I need to see him." she said finally. "We need to talk to him, and soon." Kaira smiled. "Why not now? Its not as though anybody's awake at this hour of the morning." she admitted. "Oh, by the way. Here's your . . . 'Manni Catty' sword. Kent gave it to me. He says you left it on the mountain." Lyn grasped her sword firmly to stop her hands shaking.

"Let's go." she said determinedly.

Kent woke with a pounding headache. He squinted at the bright sunlight, groaning as he clambered to an upright position. It looked like he had fallen asleep against the tree he hit his head on during . . . the incident, he recalled bitterly. Was it even possible for him to return to camp? Had he become a wanted man? Kent blinked back tears, his spirits extinguished like a matchstick in a lake. Lyndis. What had become of her? Kent fervently hoped she was alright. To think, he was a disgraced knight, and yet he still cared for his lady. _Love conquers all_, he thought. _Well, almost_, he amended bitterly. After the years of training, and all he'd been through, he couldn't believe it. He had almost beheaded the one he loved. But if he were to offer some kind of explanation, maybe . . . but he knew it could never happen.

"I am not worthy of the knighthood that has graced me." he muttered, self-hate dripping from every word. Kent knew it was the cowardly thing to do, but he convinced himself he had no choice. He strode over to the slivers of his sword, damp from early morning dew, and sifted them apart with his gauntleted hands. Eventually, he found he biggest, but every piece was as dull as a boulder; useless for the task he had in mind. Kent found there was only one way for him to accomplish the only course he could think of. And so, he ran down the trail to the camp. His intention- to aquire a blade. Any kind, so long as it was sharp enough.

Lord Pent had been staying up late, observing a staff he had found on the battlefield. Though the midnight oil burned low, the sage continued making his markings on a roll of parchment. His wife Louise, Lady of Violets, had gone to sleep long ago. It was Pent's fourth roll of paper, and sleep was heaving at his eyelids. Sketching in a final detail on his likeness of the staff, Pent finally allowed himself to crawl in bed with his wife and drift off to sleep. _I shall inform Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, and Lord Hector about my findings in the morning,_ he thought sleepily before drifting into the realms of dreams. His calculations ran through his mind a final time, and this was his final thought before falling into a complete sleep:

_I wonder why a third of its power was drained?_

Kent crept through the rows of tents, unable to prevent tears falling down his face. There was no 'if' or 'but' about it: he would never be welcome here again. He espied his own tent and crept towards it. Slipping open the flap, he disappeared inside, like a wraith.

Sain was snoring uproariously, and Kent felt jealous of the cavalier for once in his life.

"Sain, my good friend. I hope you enjoy your life. It's too short, and too fragile to waste." Kent whispered, though he knew there would never be an answer. He took Sain's sword and scabbard from its resting place on the tent floor, and buckled it to his waist. This would do, he decided. None of his possessions were light enough for him to travel at his decided speed with, and so he left a sleeping Sain, and his entire life, behind in a tent. Kent prowled along the rows of tents, until his ears pricked at a strange sound: a humming. It was coming from Lord Pent's tent. The cavalier knew time was short, but at this time in the morning, it was a surety that the sage and his wife would be sound asleep. The Crimson Shield leaned forward and tried to grab the tent flap. A greenish glow appeared, molding itself into his hand and preventing it from moving further. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get through. Kent sighed; opening the door seemed like trying to dig a hole in water. But maybe . . . Kent slowly took Sain's sword from its scabbard. _Please let this work_, he prayed. Kent swung the sword hard in a circle. The magical barrier followed the sword and for a brief moment, the exposed tent flap was revealed. The cavalier hurtled the barrier, which fizzled into non-existence behind him.

Kent had broken into the tent of the Mage General of Etruria.

The humming was coming from a curly red staff on a table, next to roll upon roll of parchment. Curiously, the Crimson Shield picked it up and turned it over, until it glowed and he dropped it hurriedly. It clattered loudly against the ground, but Kent did not hear it. Memories were flashing past his eyes, and his breathing seemed deep and irregular. He envisioned himself striking at Lyndis with his old sword over and over, and Kent sank to his knees, his heart racing furiously. Then, almost as if someone had flicked the 'off' switch, the hallucinations faded and Kent came around. It looked so innocent, lying on the ground like that, but it was obvious to him- this staff was a thing of evil. Could Lord Pent be corrupt?

Either way, Kent would _not_ have this thing in the camp. If this was what caused him to nearly decapitate Lyn, there was no telling what it might do to those who next wielded it. Wrapping it in a piece of cloth, he thrust it through the other side of his belt and left the camp forever. It wasn't just the camp he was leaving behind: Kent was saying goodbye to his heart. No-one could replace Lady Lyndis; no-one.

The cavalier breasted the hill and continued on, without looking back. His destination: the land of ice and snow. A place where no-one would think to look for a shunned Caelin cavalier. The one place where he would be far away enough to prevent himself causing Lady Lyndis any harm, emotional or physical. The land of Ilia.

Lyn and Kaira hiked up the trail, Lyn in the lead. Kaira noticed her friend's hand tightly gripping the Mani Katti, and she couldn't help but smirk. It was a comfort thing for Lyndis, Kaira had known that ever since she helped the Sacaen obtain the sacred sword. Still, Kaira watched her form constantly, and slowly, sweat stains began to appear. Lyn began striding faster, and the tactician had to jog to keep up.

"Hey, Lyn!" she said indignantly, but Lyn had sped into an all-out run, leaving Kaira far behind. Her sobs, combined with her shouts of Kent's name, left Kaira no doubt of what she was happening. Panting hard, Kaira knew she had to stop her friend from reaching the top. It was one of the drawbacks of knowing everyone in your army so well that you can predict their every move- if Lyn reached the top, it would be only to experience heartrending pain. Kaira knew, as she ran as hard as she could, that Kent would not be at the top. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and she cursed Lyndis for what seemed to be inexhaustible stamina. Tears began to course down the tactician's face. If Lyn could survive this ordeal, then Kaira would be at her side every step of the way. Not only to strengthen and support her friend, but to sort out her feeling's with the Crimson Shield as well.

Kent cherished Kaira, she knew, but he also loved Lady Lyndis. The tactician knew that if she could somehow lessen or eliminate Kent's feelings for her, then the cavalier would naturally devote all his energy to her long-time friend. It was no less than what Lyndis deserved after experiencing pain and shock like this; no-one should have to. A few minutes later, Kaira dragged herself onto the top of the hill, and saw Lyn's slender figure slumped over a log, weeping softly.

"He's not here, Kaira . . . he left. Tell me he's not . . . please, tell me he's not . . ." she gasped. Kaira embraced her friend, her tears mixing with that of Lyndis'.

"I'm so sorry, Lyn. But I know that he's not dead." Lyn smiled through her tears. "Then where is he? Please, you must tell me, Kaira!" Kaira hesitated. If she told her the whereabouts of Kent, the tactician knew the Sacaen would leave without a moment's hesitation to pursue him. But the tactician couldn't let her leave; the greater good was at stake. Eliwood was still mourning the loss of Ninian, as was Nils, and if Lyndis were to leave as well, it would demolish the spirits of everyone in Caelin's army. The whole force could collapse, and then only Lord Hector's army would be left to oppose Nergal. Kaira could not, no matter how she tried, let her go yet.

"I don't know." she lied. Lyn jerked away from the tactician's embrace, cold hate shining through her eyes.

"You're lying! I know you, Kaira. You know which way he would have gone! You know! Please, you have to tell me!" Kaira hated herself for this, but she knew had to do it. She had to convince Lyndis to stay.

"Lyn, I can't tell you. If you were to leave at such a crucial moment, then-" Whack. Kaira paused in mid-sentence, unable to believe what had just happened. Lyndis had slapped her, and with as much force as she could muster. "Tell me, Kaira! Just tell me- I have to find him if he's not dead! _Tell me!_" And she slapped her friend again. Kaira stared at her, and suddenly she was filled with pity, both for herself and for her friend. Poor Lyndis was going through so much pain, and all for the undying love she felt for her knight. It felt both satisfying and tragic to know that she would never love someone else, never experience this pain. Kaira blinked, and a tear fell to the ground.

"He's gone to Ilia. It's the only place where he would go; the only place where no-one would ask about a 'disgraced' knight of anywhere, let alone Caelin." Lyn collapsed against the tactician, and Kaira held her friend tight.

"Ilia! Thank you, Kaira! And I'm so sorry! Please, can you forgive me?" Kaira held the sobbing noblewoman close, and her voice was hoarse with sorrow.

"I forgive you, Lyn. But I can't come with you. The army has to have me here." Lyn gasped.

"But . . . but I need you. Kent, he needs you, and . . ." Kaira shook her head. "I know, Lyn. I know he needs me. But if both of us were to leave the army, think of the consequences. I need to be there for everyone. They're all counting on me, and if I let them down, things are going to go into a steep decline." Lyn sniffed, and hugged her friend one last time.

"Thank you, Kaira." Kaira smiled, but her heart wasn't behind it: her heart was out with the cavalier from Caelin.

_Kent_, she thought. _Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. _

**Part Five: Leavetakings Amidst Strife**

Kent gazed around him, at the forest so like the one he used to know as a child. He was in a tiny part of Lycia, almost right on the point where Lycia, Sacae and Bern met. Kent strode forward, and took the step out of the forests, and into a lush meadow. Sacae. Lyn's country. A lump unconsciously formed in his throat, but the Crimson Shield swallowed it with difficulty. That life was over, he reminded himself. Done with. Gone. Lyndis did not exist, and neither did Kaira. But it was still hard to think on their memories, and Kent fingered the scar on his shoulder. He was a coward. A coward and a deserter. There was no place for him in Caelin, or anywhere near Lyn or Kaira. Kent frowned as he thought about Kaira. He didn't actually know where the tactician was from. To think, he had known her longer than anyone but his ex-employer, and he knew so little about her. Kent shook his head hard, and a half-formed tear flicked off his face and landed on a blade of grass. It hurt so badly to think of them. In some ways, he envied Heath, the Wyvern Rider. He had run away too, but then Lord Eliwood had talked him into joining them. Heath had been looking for his old commander, Vaida, before she joined them. But there was one crucial difference between Heath and Kent: Kent had nowhere to go. No-one was going to come to his aid. It was high noon by now, and Kent's stomach rumbled. The cavalier cursed his stupidity; he knew he should have bought rations at the last town he passed. Sighing, Kent walked into the ocean of grass. He had a long walk ahead of him, and hopefully he could catch some food.

Behind him in the forest, a camouflaged figure beckoned to a group of others, which quickly slid into the hip-deep grass and crawled out of sight.

Back at the camp, Lyn was announcing her intentions to the entire army.

"And before anyone argues," began Kaira. "I have spoken at length to Lady Lyn about this, and she will be leaving our company for a while. End of story." The tactician's fierce gaze stopped all from making a reply- that is, all but the most unlikely person to comment. That person spoke quietly, and the person was-

"Um . . . L-Lady Lyndis?" Florina shuffled forward. Lyn froze at the sound of her friend's voice. If she left Florina behind, there wouldn't be anyone to look out for her. Lyn felt her heart tighten in sadness. Leaving Florina behind made saving Kent that much more difficult. "Yes, Florina?" The shy Pegasus Knight spoke in barely a whisper, and Lyndis had to strain to hear her.

"Um . . . where . . I mean, um . . . where are you g-going?" Lyn sighed. It looked like there was no easy way to get around this.

"I'm going to Ilia- I have to find Kent." she said loudly. The Caelin soldiers' response was immediate and overwhelming.

"But Lady Lyndis, you can't! Who will be our superior! (Wil)"

"My fairest lady Lyn, surely you can't do this! You would almost certainly die in that frozen wasteland, and the world would have one less beautiful woman! (Sain, obviously)."

"Now see here, lassie . . . (Wallace)"

" . . . If you must, Lyn of Lorca. If you must go, I will not stop you. (Rath)" Kaira decided to take charge and silence any rumours before they started; if there was one thing she had learnt, it was that people can't help but gossip.

"Silence! Quiet everyone! _I said quiet!_" Kaira bellowed. There was immediate silence. Kaira took a breath, and started to explain.

"Lyndis is going to Ilia to find Kent, and no-one is going to be able to convince her otherwise. I will be standing in for Lady Lyndis with her permission, and will command everyone in the army as usual. However, I will not be directing you, Florina, or you, Fiora." Florina gave a start, and nearly burst into tears. Fiora was a little calmer, however.

"Why must we go? I cannot deny that no-one knows Ilia like myself and my sister, but to leave at such a crucial point in time . . . I'm sorry, but I can't do it." The tactician smiled as she was reminded why she and Fiora got along so well.

"You will be going because not only do you know Ilia, you are Pegasus Knights. You can travel faster than anyone, and you should be able to overtake Kent." Fiora winked at Kaira, and turned to her sister. "Did you hear that, Florina? We're going back to Ilia!" Florina began to cry. "W-we're going home? Oh sister, that makes me so . . . so happy!" Fiora patted her timid sister on the back.

"It figures she picks the Pegasus sisters." Sain muttered under his breath. Kaira didn't take her eyes off of Florina, but snapped her fingers and pointed at the Green Lance. "Don't think I didn't hear that, Sain." The cavalier turned a shade of red, thoroughly embarrassed. Lyn decided to take the matters back into her control.

"We will be leaving immediately. Fiora and Florina, if you could please get your Pegasi ready . . ." Kaira turned to her friend. "But what about provisions? Weapons?" Lyn was steadfast in her decision, however, and Kaira knew there was no arguing with her. "Well, if you must go," the tactician said, exasperated. "Take five thousand gold- it should be enough." Lyn embraced her friend with sincere gratitude. "Thank you so much, Kaira! I know things are tight when it comes to money; this means so much to me." Kaira hugged her friend one last time, her mind running over her schedule. Even as Lyn separated from the tactician, Kaira's mind and heart were intertwining with love and fear- a love for Kent, and a fear of what the future may hold.

Meanwhile, Fiora and Florina quietly stole away to tack up their respective mounts, and to have a quiet talk away from the hustle of the crowd.

Florina began furiously brushing Huey, her Pegasus, but she could not stop the tears coursing down her face. Fiora patted her sister on the back.

"Hey," she said. "We're going back home. Back to Ilia. What's the matter?" Florina shook herself hard, and she began mumbling angrily. Fiora bent low to hear the words. "I can't hear you, Florina." Florina glared at her sister with genuine hate. "I said, why do we have to go back to Ilia? I'm not Lyn's servant! Her affairs with that blasted cavalier are none of our concern! Why does she have to make us-" Fiora was gobsmacked. Florina was acting like a wild beast! Nothing like her usual self. Florina was still raging on, but Fiora had tuned out, concerned far more for her sister than her sister's words.

"And Kaira expects us to just sacrifice our lives to keep precious Eliwood and Hector and Lyn alive, but what about us, Fiora? What about us? Are you even listening!" Florina screeched. Fiora was almost tempted to shake her sister hard, but shook it off.

"Am I listening! Are you? Listen to _yourself_, Florina! What's gotten into you?" The Pegasus Sister bristled at her words, and started screaming at top volume.

"So what if I act a bit different? Look at all the other miscreants in this pathetic army! Its no wonder Ninian died! And where do you get off ordering me around! It's your fault Farina left us, and I'm not surprised!" Fiora was hurt. Who was this raging creature in front of her?

"She probably couldn't wait to get away from you! I hate you!" Florina roared.

And without warning, the Pegasus Knight grabbed her lance off the rack and stabbed at her sibling. Fiora dodged hard, but the lance shot straight through her shoulder. She screamed, and Florina was foaming at the mouth. Her eyes wild, she raised the lance for the final strike when Rath strode in, almost casually, and knocked Florina unconscious with a quick punch to the back of her head. Fiora tried to staunch the flow of blood that was staining her shoulder, but her arm wouldn't respond. The Sacaen quickly knelt and inspected the wound.

"Can you move it?" he said in his quiet voice. "Is anything broken?" Fiora shook her head slowly; it felt like she was being coated in molasses. Rath saw this unknown girl's eyes glaze over, and he lifted her into his arms. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's . . Fiora . . ." she whispered, before slipping into blackness. Rath stroked her brow- an unusually affectionate gesture from the normally brooding Sacaen- and rushed out of the tent towards the infirmary. He paused momentarily to talk to the tactician. "This girl's sister . . . attacked her. She is unconscious in the stables. It would be wise for you to bring her to the first-aid tent. She is under Lyn's rule, is she not?" Kaira gaped at the man from the Kutolah. "And after this war is finished, I will end my service to this army, and all who are in it." Kaira watched his retreating form, frowning. Florina attacked Fiora? It sounded crazy . . . but the tactician had long ago learnt that the crazier something seemed, the more likely it probably was to be true. She began running for the stables.

**Part Six: Two Journey's, Two Directions**

Serra bit her lip. She was good friends with Florina, and she knew the Pegasus Knight well. But stabbing Fiora in the shoulder! Serra waved her healing staff, feeling the usual toll on her body. Her cleric sense was wiggling away; there was evil at work here. It was nearby, and boy, was it potent.

"Priscilla," the Ostian called. "Can you help me? I need your Mend staff, it's stronger than mine. Plus, there's a joint involved." Priscilla trotted over, nodding to the cleric. Serra continued the steady stream of magic, watching the skin reform with agonizing slowness. Priscilla gripped Fiora's shoulder hard. "Say when." she muttered. Serra watched the bones slowly grow and reshape. Any second now . . .

"Now! Do it now, Priscilla!" The troubadour tossed her Mend staff at Serra, who caught it deftly and began healing with both staves at once. Priscilla grabbed Fiora's collarbone with her spare hand and the other part of her shoulder with the other. _Eww,_ she thought. _I never was comfortable with this part of healing_. Priscilla twisted hard, and cleanly broke Fiora's shoulder. The Pegasus sister awoke with a scream.

"Wha- who? Aaah! It hurts! Why . . . I can't move my arm!" Serra opened her mouth to speak, but all that emerged was an unlady-like grunt. Sweat began to drip off her robes. Priscilla held the squirming Fiora still as best she could, explaining hurriedly. "It's okay, Fiora. I had to break your shoulder again so the joint could properly reset. Just relax; everything will be okay shortly." Fiora nodded slowly, and she began to drift back to sleep. "Is Florina okay?" she mumbled. Priscilla glanced at Serra, whose clothes looked like they had been dunked in a river. The cleric's face was tight with exhaustion and concentration, and Priscilla patted her on the back. "Let go, Serra! It's done!" she yelled. Serra dropped the staves and flopped on the floor as the troubadour shook Serra's sweat off her hand. Fiora was asleep, and Florina was asleep too, in the opposite stretcher. Priscilla glanced down at Serra, who was leaving a nice puddle on the tiles. _Yep_, she thought. _Looks like Serra is asleep too. All my work is done, so . . . hmm? Who's that?_

Rath walked quietly into the tent. Priscilla tip-toed over the canvas towards the nomad, but she lost her footing and slipped. The Etrurian's head was rocketing for a table corner when she found herself swept off her feet and placed gently beside Rath.

"You, healer. Are you alright?" he said. Priscilla nodded and cleared her throat. "Um, yes. Yes, I am. Thank you." Rath turned away from the troubadour, who unconsciously tidied herself up a little. The Sacaen knelt slowly at the bedside of Fiora, and stopped there for a while. He took her hand in his, and simply held it.

"I know you cannot hear me," he whispered. "But . . ." he sighed quietly. What was it about this girl that made him so talkative? There was no way he could be attracted to her, and yet here he was, holding her hand as she slept. "I'm sorry I knocked out your sister." he said quietly, and he placed her hand gently back on the bed. "I did it because I had to."

Rath stood up and gazed at Fiora a final time, before leaving without a word. Priscilla watched him go, and sighed. _Well_, she thought. _I guess I'll go visit Erk_.

Pent woke late that afternoon, and blearily got out of bed. He smiled at the still-sleeping Louise, who had stayed up almost as late as he had the previous night.   
"Well, now I suppose it's back to researching that st-" he froze in mid-sentence. The staff had gone! The Mage General shook his wife. "Louise! Louise, wake up!" The Lady of Violets blinked slowly before rising from the sheets. "What is it, Pent?" Pent was shifting scrolls hurriedly, the anxiety clearly etched on his face. "The staff is gone!" he said. Louise shifted her position in bed, and frowned. "The one we were working on last night?"

"Yes, that one!" the Marquess said irritably. "It's missing!" Louise rolled her eyes. Her husband tended to go postal over things that seemed trivial to Louise; but then, she was only a sniper. She was not a Mage General, nor was she a sage.

"You probably just misplaced it, honey." she said. Pent shook his head, his silvery-gray hair bouncing around. "There's no way I could misplace it. You know me, Louise. I don't misplace things- someone must have stolen it!" The Lady of Violets sighed.

"Why are you so obsessive over this staff, Pent?" Louise asked, getting out of bed to help search. Pent waved his hand gracefully at the tent wall; nothing happened. "Did you see that? Nothing happened." Louise was sufficiently confused by now. "What nothing? What was meant to happen?"   
"I put a barrier charm on the tent so we could have some privacy overnight. I just tried to take it off- but it was already gone, and so is the staff!" Louise was now fully out of bed, and pulling a shirt on. "You're saying there's a connection, my love?" Pent nodded furiously, tossing the remainder of the scrolls aside. "Yep. It's gone. And yes, there is a connection." he said angrily. Louise tied up a skirt around her legs, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What was so special about that staff anyway? I know it was magical, but-" Pent turned to his wife and stared her hard in the eye, making sure he had her full attention. Louise was becoming scared. "Honey?"

"The reason that staff was so special Louise, was because once that staff hit someone, they automatically attack the nearest person. They have no control over themselves whatsoever, and the enchantment cannot be removed by any weak healing spells for a period of time; it depends on how much the enchant-ee is resisting. And once they're under the staff's power, they aim to _kill_, not wound. And now its gone, maybe in the hands of the enemy. That's what the matter is." Louise was shocked.   
"Well, we need to find it! We need to find it soon!" She said, the fear clear in her voice. Pent nodded hard, and stepped out into the open camp, blinking at the bright sunlight. There were many people going about their own separate buisnesses as Louise stepped out behind her husband. Pent turned to look at his wife, and blinked in shock. For a moment, he could have sworn her pupils had flashed red. Anyway . . .

Louise drew back a fist and propelled it hard into the back of Pent's head. The sage staggered forward, his eyes watering.

"Louise! What are you doing!" he cried as she punched him hard in the stomach. "Die, Pent! Just die!" she screeched, and she grabbed a passing Guy's sword from out of his hands.

"Hey," he started, but Louise had whirled the Killing Edge and swung it at Pent's head. The Mage General ducked and came up swinging. His fist caught Louise under the chin and her head snapped backwards. "What has gotten into you, Louise? You're acting like you've been-" he took one look at the Lady of Violets eyes and cursed. Red pupils. She was under the staff's influence. Louise screamed wildly and lunged with the sword, but Pent was in his element. He thrust his palm at her face. "Restore." he breathed. A metallic-blue stream of energy engulfed Louise, flared red, and evaporated. The crouching form of the wife of Marques Reglay emerged, and she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Pent. I'm sorry, I just lost control. It was like I wasn't even me anymore." she wept. Pent knelt next to his wife and cradled her in his arms. "Sssshhh. It's okay; it wasn't your fault. But we need to talk to Lord Eliwood, and Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis. They should hear about this." Louise nodded, sniffing. "Please forgive me," she whispered. Pent held her close. "I already have." he whispered in her ear.

"So, Lady Kaira, what do you think?" asked Pent. Kaira frowned. "Just give me that last part again." she murmured, thinking hard. Pent nodded. "As I mentioned before, Lady Kaira, I have reason to believe that the staff I found on the battlefield is more powerful than one would first think. The item has been stolen from my private quarters, which were sealed with a barrier charm the night before. And I think excessive use of this staff had tainted the very ground we walk on, cursing it, that all who walk on it will suffer this enchantment. Fortunately for us, the magic soaking into the ground hasn't had time to fester, but if we do not leave soon, we may have an epidemic on our hands." he explained. Kaira blinked in surprise. "Well," she said, weighing her words carefully. "Obviously we need to move the camp, and fast. I have seen evidence firsthand of this; so I can't just ignore what you're saying." Pent leaned forward. "Evidence? There have been more attacks?"

Kaira nodded. "There was Kent- he nearly decapitated Lady Lyndis; that's why she's going after him. There was Florina- she attacked Fiora in the stables earlier today; speared her through her shoulder with a lance. And now there's Louise- who tried to stab you." Pent placed an arm around his wife, who had begun to cry again. Kaira winced. "Sorry, Louise. I know it wasn't your fault." Pent calmed his wife down, before turning back to the tactician. "So what do you suggest, Lady Tactician?" Kaira stood up. "We need to move everyone, and now. Spread the word: tell them to take only their weapons, their mounts if they have them, and sleeping bags and enough provisions to last a week." Pent couldn't believe his ears. "A week, Lady Kaira? Where are we going?" Kaira's cloak whirled behind her as she left the tent. "We're going to Ostia. If we are going to take on Nergal, it would be handy to get some heavy armament and reinforcements." The Mage General watched her leave, and smiled at her retreating form.

"To Ostia it is, then."

Back in the infirmary, Lyndis helped Fiora to her feet. "I really can't take you like this, Fiora. You're injured; you should stay with the rest of the camp." Fiora shook her head hard. "With all due respect, Lady Lyndis, I'm coming with you. Serra and Priscilla fixed my arm up as good as new- all I have to do is rotate it every half an hour to stop it seizing up." Lyn sighed. Having two Pegasi would make the journey speedier by far, but . . .

"Very well. Welcome aboard, Fiora."

Florina and her Pegasus, Huey, were waiting outside. Upon seeing Fiora unharmed and happy, the shy Florina immediately burst into tears. "You're okay! I was s-so worried! I'm sorry I attacked you! I d-d-didn't mean it, really! Please-" Fiora embraced her sister happily. "Florina, I don't blame you one bit. My arm's fine, there's no need to cry . . ." But Fiora herself was becoming teary as she held her sister close. Florina, surprisingly, was the first to break the hug and hopped onto her saddle. Lyn slid on behind her, and Fiora jumped onto her own.

"Let's fly!" Fiora quipped, marking the motto of every Ilian Pegasus Captain.

Beneath them, Rath watched almost sadly as the two white-feathered Pegasi rose higher and further away, until they were lost to sight.

Rath shook his head. Why on earth was he so obsessed with that girl, whats-her-name? Fiora, that was it. Why was he so interested in her? This had never happened before; why now? Rath frowned and fingered his bow. Keep your mind on combat, Rath. Remember what you learnt on the plains. But no matter how he tried, the image of Fiora lying in bed asleep, her hand in his, kept popping into his mind. The Sacaen gritted his teeth. Love, as insipid as it sounded, was for other people. Not Rath. But here this girl was, strolling into his mind, altering his personality. Rath decided there was only one thing he could do. How could he concentrate on his fighting when images of Fiora kept popping into his head?

Rath turned his horse hard and rode off into the forest, following the path of the two Pegasus Knights. Kaira watched him go.

"Rath, wait! Where are you going? I need . . . Blast," she cursed as he disappeared into the woods. "He's gone now." Marcus trotted up next to her. "If you like, Lady Tactician, I could pursue him. Bring him back here, that is." Kaira sighed. "No, Marcus. Just leave him. He knows what he's doing." Marcus looked doubtful, but nodded and turned away. The tactician kneaded her brow. With Rath's absence added into her plans, her schedule was going to become a lot more complicated.

"I swear I'm going to grow old before my time." she muttered.

"Pardon, beauteous Kaira?" Sain inquired. The tactician smiled unexpectedly.

"It's nothing, Sain. Don't worry about it." Sain smirked and ran his fingers through his bangs. He considered himself a bit of a lady's man, and if he landed Kaira . . . he smiled at the possibilities his imagination provided.

"As you wish, milady." he said, but he did not move from her side. "As you wish."

And so here ends Part Two! I'm definitely going to have to make this a trilogy, though. And, like Kaira, I swear I'm going to grow old before my time as well, what with the amount of writing I'm doing every day! Please read and review, as it helps me to make my stories better! 

And BTW, I'll be updating Person's Unknown again before Memories Never Die, mainly because I haven't worked on that one in ages! I think I played a bit more on the angsty side of things rather than the romance side of things in this story, but it seems okay to me.


End file.
